monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szeherezada Chaahate hain
Osobowość Większość swojego (nie)życia upiorka spędziła sama. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i nieufna do tego stopnia, że jest odtrącana już po pierwszym zapoznaniu. Niektóre potwory mają ją za dziwaczkę, prawda jest taka, że niełatwo zdobyć jej zaufanie, dżinka też łatwo się poddaje, woli usuwać się innym z drogi.Wydaje się być kruchą i 'nudną' osobą łatwo nią manipulować i przekonać do swoich racji.Sze jest też strasznie łatwowierna i ulega wpływowi innych przez co często robi rzeczy wbrew sobie.Nie można powiedzieć by była popularna.Sheheryzade jest także zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną.Przez całe życie miała tylko nieliczną grupkę znajomych.Rzadko się odzywa jedynie do zaufanych osób.Mimo to wszystkie upiory jakie ją bliżej poznają przekonują się że jest nie zwykle szczerą,miłą,oddaną i pracowitą upiorką.Pomimo tego iż zdecydowanie jest typem samotnika,to lubi kiedy ktoś zwraca na nią odrobinę uwagi. Wygląd Szeheryzade posiada długie szafirowe włosy, spina je w kucyk, jej skóra ma alabastrowy odcień ze znamionami przypominającymi pancerz skorpiona. Oczy dżinki są duże,mają kolor zielony, a jej brwi - granatowy. Sze ma małe,punktowe rzęsy na górze oczu.Jest też wyższa od przeciętnego potwora ma także długie mocne paznokcie.Dziewczynę cechuje również jej znamię w kształcie słońca i księżyca. Klasyczny potwór Dżinny (arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). thumb|left Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Relacje Dżinka przez swoją nieśmiałość ma mało kontaktów, posiada jednak maleńkie grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. (głównie swoich znalazców). Rodzina Szeheryzade jest córką dżinnów. O rodzinie dżinki wiadomo tyle, że była biedna, aby zapewnić córce byt, pewnej nocy jej matka zamknęła ją w lampie i wrzuciła do rzeki w nadziei, że ktoś ją znajdzie. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Sze jest złota małpka imieniem Tala.Jej kupno nie było zbytnio przemyślane.Sze chciała mieć towarzyszkę i nawet minuty nie poświęciła na to by zastanowić się jakiego właściwie gatunku ma być jej pupil.Dżinka wyszła z założenia że będzie to wiedzieć zaraz po przekroczeniu bramy sklepu zoologicznego-nie myliła się. Przyjaciele Genievieve Von Lamp Cherry Cheddar Dziewczyny poznały się na korytarzu, gdy na siebie wpadły. Cherry świetnie rozumie jej problemy, sama nie jest miss popularności przez swoją tendencję do plotkowania i nadgryzania wszystkiego wokół niej.Cherry to najlepsza przyjaciółka dżinki. San-Hee Yumeha Louriza Pandie Mia Pyramids Mia w przeszłości była 'znalazcą' dżinki.Kupiła wtedy lampę by podarować ją bratu.Jednak w jej mieszkaniu okazało się że lampa jest magiczna.Ostatecznie Szeheryzade została u Mii aż do spełnienia ostatniego siódmego życzenia.Ostatnim życzeniem Mii było by She stała się całkowicie niezależna, 'wolna' i spełniała życzenia nie tylko znalazców ale także innych.Jednak She nie potrafiła poradzić sobie 'na wolności' a nawet chowała przez długi czas urazę do Mii.Zanim przeniosła się do straszyceum długo tułała się po świecie w poszukiwaniu swojego miejsca na Ziemi. Znajomi Yasina Meerme Genevieve Sequin-lux Carpette Halı Sasha Shade Miłość: Szeheryzadzie trudno znaleźć nową sympatię, ponieważ większość upiorów ma ją za dziwaczkę, marzy jednak o prawdziwej miłości dla której będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j.Hinduskiego oznacza 'życzenie'. *Uwielbia owoce mango. *Nienawidzi oliwek. *Ma tzw."Szósty zmysł" dzięki swoim przeczuciom wie kiedy czegoś nie robić by nie doprowadzić do danej sytuacji z jej "wizji". *Nie ma zdolności manualnych,nie potrafi przyszyć nawet guzika. *Kiedyś była w sklepie zoologicznym ale oblazło ją stado papug które wzięło jej spinki za obiad.Od tamtej pory dżinka nie znosi ptaków a w szczególności papug. *Mimo iż dżinny przeważnie spełniają trzy życzenia,Szeheryzade jest w stanie spełnić ich aż siedem.Wiąże się to z datą jej urodzin 07.07 o godzinie siódmej rano. *Jej pierwsze imię bazuje na głównej bohaterce 'Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy' imieniem Szeherezada,Drugie imię (Shimmer) w przetłumaczeniu z j.Angielskiego oznacza "połysk" z kolei piąte imię dzinki (Sangeet) w przetłumaczeniu z j.Hinduskiego oznacza "muzyka".Ostatnie natomiast nawiązuje do muzy Greckiej o imieniu Tepsychora Po czym ją poznać? * Ma na twarzy znamie w kształcie słońca i księżyca. * Zawsze spina swoje włosy. * Ubiera się tylko w odcieniach fioletu i różu. * Jej oczy świecą w ciemności. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Realizuję! Dla mnie nigdy nie jest za późno na spełnienie nie tylko swoich planów i marzeń. Ksywka: She,Shine. Ulubione powiedzonka: Masz co chciałaś,No,wreszcie! W szkole najbardziej lubi:w-f wszystko jest lepsze od siedzenia w ławce! ...A najmniej:Fizykę.Działa na nią lepiej niż kołysanka. Zwierzak:Małpka imieniem Tala. Nie rusza się bez: 'Spinek i klamry do włosów. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''W dormitorium ma na ścianie półkę z pokaźną kolekcją butelek z piaskiem,mapę nieba oraz prawdziwy perski dywan.(latający!) Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia *'Odcinki i serie * "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *'Historie ze skryptów' *Proszę wstać,smok idzie. *Zaklęte ciasteczka. *'Filmy pełnometrażowe' *On the trail of The Mummy *Sweet Boo-Birth Day *The Crystalling (w tle) Miejsce pochodzenia Indie – państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. thumb|left Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Galeria Sheheryzade Njihuni.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Szeheryzady. Sheheryzade 3d look.jpg|'Filmowy' art Sze. Sheheryzade Skullette.jpg|Skullette Szeheryzade. Genievieve i Szeheryzade RM.jpg|Szeheryzade i Genievieve Von Lamp Galeria rysunków TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg She.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek dzinnki Szeheryzade ID.jpg TakiSeRysunek.jpg Sze1.jpg Galeria Szeheryzade w różnych strojach She fft.jpg|"Freaky field trip" She eg.jpg|"On the trail of The Mummy" Sheheryzade Coffin Bean.jpg|"Coffin Bean" Cheheryzada art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Cherry Cheedar jako "Cheheryzada" Szeheryzade80.jpg|W stroju na Disco SzeWrotki.jpg|W stroju na Wrotki SzeheryzadeAMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Galeria od innych 1460905175941.png|Od Esterwy. She by Smocza.jpg|Od SmoczaS She 2 (1).jpg|Od SmoczaS Szeheryzade by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *Luty 2016 -"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sheheryzade Njihuni *Luty 2016-Art i profil She zostają opublikowane. *Luty/Marzec 2016-She zalicza filmowy debiut w "On the trail of the Mummy" *Kwiecień 2016-Sheheryzade zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *Kwiecień 2016-Zmiana znaków z "Sheheryzade Njihuni" na "Szeheryzade Chaahate hain" Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dżinny Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes